


down in the forest (with the devil in me) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Kiba, Gen, Loyalty, Pedophilia mention, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Kiba thinks of Shino, of Shino’s cousin, how Danzō supposedlydecommissionedTorune because of what Root had turned him into. Simple enough, then, to meet Konan's stare with bared teeth and the smile of a wolf whose pack has been wounded. If she misses the protectiveness of the gesture, that’s all the better. “No, I stabbed him in the kidney with a poisoned knife and watched him die. These are just for fun.”The curl of Konan's mouth might be amusement at his grandstanding, or it might just be approval. Kiba can't tell.





	down in the forest (with the devil in me) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [down in the forest (with the devil in me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200146) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/down%20in%20the%20forest%20\(with%20the%20devil%20in%20me\).mp3) | 36:22 | 25.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Boy's Fort_ by Martin Stig Anderson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
